Apple pie life, or something like it
by pezgirl1
Summary: 10 years after an AU: Season 7.The Scoobies have all gotten what they deserve. W/T A/X. Note: Tara never died, Will just thought she was dead but she survived, Xander stopped Willow from ending the world. I LOVE REVIEWS! it makes me write. UPDATED 21/7/08
1. Chapter 1

**Apple pie life, or something like it**

Summery: 10 years after an AU: Season 7 the Scoobies have all gotten what they deserve. W/T A/X . Note: Tara never died, Will just thought she was dead but she survived and she and Xander stopped Willow from ending the world.

Note: the Rosenberg kids call Tara 'Momma' and Willow 'Mommy'.

Characters:

Matthew Alexander Rosenberg (age 7)

Samantha Jenny Rosenberg (age 4)

Nicholas Jesse Rosenberg (age 10 months)

Mischa Danielle Rosenberg (age 8 months) (pronounced "Meesha")

William Tyler Summers-Ryan (age 10) (spike/buffy) –spike's only a friend though.-

Jesse Jack Harris (age 10)

Annie Willow Harris (age 7)

Kimberly Emma Harris (age 7)

Charlie Rupert Harris (age 6 months)

Luke Anakin Wells (age 3)

**Chapter 1**

Matt's POV

School's stupid, it really was; well, maybe not the work, I like that…I just hate the stupid kids and the stupid teachers that are in the school.

The kids, most of them anyway, were jerks; really mean. They always teased the stuffing out of me, and me being kinda shy, well, I never stood up for myself much. Or at all.

I was sure that if I did they'd cream me, seriously they were tough, way taller than me and in the sixth grade; did I mention they were tall. This guy was eleven, four years older than me and four times as big.

I'm in fifth grade, I know; I look way younger than everyone else in my class because I'm only seven and they're, like, ten years old. Double-digits, man.

I skipped three grades 'cause I'm real smart, too smart; at least that's what the school bullies think. I got an IQ Test when I was three, that's what my moms think…yeah, moms. Plural; another reason why I get picked on- but I'll get to that in a minute.

Anyways, the score was 167, like my mommy.

Redheaded, that's what I am; one of the reasons guys like Simon don't like me. I've got wavy, bright red hair like my mom (the redheaded one is refer to as Mommy and the blonde one and call Momma), but I got my momma's blue eyes, unfortunately I also got Mommy's small and rather skinny frame which also made me a target.

Don't even get me started on the stutter I picked up off Momma, a real killer.

Now, to the 'moms' thing; both my parents are women, I don't have a dad unless you count uncle Xander as a pretend-dad; I was made from magic so no guy was needed.

My parents are also witches, like me, and are big on the whole 'don't hurt the bullies' topic; that's the only reason I don't blast meanies like Simon across the playground when he teases or, Goddess help me, beats me up.

Other that the whole school bully thing, I like school; it got me away from demons and stuff, for a little while I kinda think I'm normal- well, as normal as a smart-person can get anyway. Don't get me wrong, I love my family; they're the best, but the demon-fighting gets nasty sometimes and somehow I always get slime all over me.

Oh well, that's what being a Scrappy kid means.

End Matt's POV


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Matthew Rosenberg brushed the shoulder-length red hair away from his face so that he could see where he was going; right out the school gates, thank god.

He couldn't wait to get home, mommy was making cookies and she always made the best ones.

"Hey, look guys! It's the weirdo!" jeered Simon with his usual flock of cronies around him; Jenson Hall, Mike Wyatt and Harry White, who were as big as Simon.

Matt gulped nervously and looking for a way out, but there was no way out except the gates which Simon and his buddies were now blocking; oh geez, he was so gonna get it.

"Oi!"

The redheaded boy sighed with relief, it was William; he'd cream these guys. Hopefully.

William Summers-Ryan was the son of Buffy Summer and Spike 'AKA William the Bloody' pretty cool name, huh. He was ten years old but always managed to scare off eleven year old Simon. He looked exactly like Spike and had the exact personality as well…which meant he was very cool.

William's parents weren't together, they never had been really; aunt Buffy and uncle Spike were just friends, very close friends. William's step-dad was Shane Ryan, a demon-hunter.

The platinum-blond boy strode up to the bullies, "Didn't I tell you to stop picking on him, now sod off!"

Simon's lackeys cracked their knuckles menacingly and began moving in towards him and William; bad move, for the bullies.

Most kids at the school knew that taking on William Ryan was a death-wish, the kids around the school, even the teachers, knew that he was freakishly strong for a little kid; even for a person.

He was part-vampire, also retaining some Slayer abilities and that said enough, he had the strength, speed and abilities of a Slayer but none of the vampire weaknesses like holy water and the aversion to sunlight, though it always hurt his eyes and gave him migraines so he wore sunglasses.

Which made him look so much cooler and more dangerous; these guys must be nuts! Or, well, stupid. Which Simon and his lackeys were, they were pretty brain-defective.

William's black trench-coat, a birthday present from Spike, cuffed against the ground as he walked towards the bullies and then, with the speed of a Slayer, tackled all four of them to the ground. He circled them quickly and then, when they tried to rush him, grabbed them by their clothes and flung them a few feet across the ground.

A moment later the bullies jumped up and ran quickly away from the blond and the redhead their defeat obvious to anyone who was watching.

Matt grinned, "Th-thanks, Will."

"No problemo," waved off the blond, as always he had his father's arrogance and happy-go-lucky attitude. "I don't think they'll do that again."

The grin faded from Matt's face, "They always come b-back."

William directed him towards the school gates, "Then, we're just going to have to do something about that." He smirked roguishly and led him out to blonde mom's car which had just pulled up at the gates.

He looked at the blond's endearing, slightly rude smirk and felt better. Apart from Annie and Kim Harris, who were his age, William was his best friend. Although, he tended to hang around J.J Harris who was also ten years old and the blond's best friend; everyone called him J.J but his full name was Jesse Jack Harris.

"Will, Matt, wait up!" two girlish voices screamed from behind them. Both the boys turned and saw Kim and Annie Harris running up to them, shoulder-length honey-coloured hair streaming out behind them.

Then J.J also came running out the gates, "Will, man, was that you?!" all three kids crowded the two boys excitedly. "That Simon dude looked freaked!"

Kim grinned, "That was so you, Will!"

"Awesome," said Annie shaking her head. The twin girls looked at each other.

"Too cool!" they chorused simultaneously.


	3. Chapter 3

Apple pie life PART 3

"Mommy? Can I have a ice-cweam?" asked Samantha Rosenberg hopefully. Her long, dark blonde hair was divided into two ponytails; one at either side of her four-year-old head.

Willow turned away from the dinner she was making to look at her oldest daughter and second oldest child, "After dinner, Sammie."

Sammie stuck her lip out in a pout, "But I want one now!" she stamped her foot on the floor childishly.

The redhead shook her head, "You can have one after dinner." She turned back to the dinner to make sure it didn't burn.

"But why can't I have one now?" the child asked half whining, half resigned. Her mommy had the 'resolve face' on and so Sammie knew she wouldn't have her way this time; still, she had to ask.

"Because then you won't eat your dinner," the redhead answered glancing back. "Besides, you know you can't have junk food before breakfast, lunch or dinner."

Sammie scowled and the older Rosenberg saw her green eyes blaze with the same fire that hers did when she was upset, "I will eat my dinner! I pwomise!" she slipped up over her 'r's as usual.

"No," said Willow using her best 'mother-in-charge' voice. "Now, I have to concentrate on making dinner. Unless you want burnt food."

"No!" Sammie screwed up her face at the thought of burned up food. "Gross."

Willow smiled, "I know- it will be gross, so it's best if you be a good girl and let me concentrate on this."

Sammie sighed in defeat and turned away to walk out of the kitchen, then she turned back, "Hey, candy's not junk food; it's nice; uncle Spike always gives me som-

The redhead turned around, "Before we eat?" She wouldn't be surprised if the blond vampire did do that, he was always spoilt the kids.

The dark blonde-haired girl shifted from foot to foot awkwardly, "N-no."

Willow sighed, her daughter may look like Tara but she had Willow's inability to lie in any situation whatsoever, "Spike is SO gonna get it," she muttered under her breath.

Willow and Sammie both heard the front door opening, the younger girl yelled, "Momma!"


	4. Chapter 4

Apple pie life PART 4

Tara herded the four chattering children into the house, "Momma!" she saw Sammie running towards her so she knelt down and caught her in the warm hug. "Hey, Sammie-girl."

"Aunt Tara?" asked William sounding perplexed. "How come our parents aren't picking us up?" Demon trouble? Probably.

Tara and Willow grinned at each other, the redhead answered the question, "Your uncle Andrew's about to become a father again!"

The Harris twins gasped and said in perfect synchronization, "We're getting another baby!" they always did that, the twins were as close as twin sisters could ever get and usually knew what the other was saying…kinda like the 'Weasley twins' in 'Harry Potter'.

Apart from that the twins weren't as normal as their older brother J.J and their six-month-old brother Charlie; they both seemed to have a telepathic connection to each other as well as some psychic abilities like the occasional burst of telekinesis were they were angry or scared and also, in Kim's case, the ability to know where her entire family was and where to find them if they got kidnapped or lost.

"So, Luke's gonna be a big brother?" said J.J beaming happily. "Is he gonna get the 'big-brother' speech like I did?"

"Most likely," replied Tara smiling at the sudden memory of Andrew Wells naming his firstborn child.

He and his wife, Michelle, had bickered over the name that he'd wanted to give his firstborn son; Anakin. Yep, he was still a geek.

Eventually the married couple settled at naming the child Luke Anakin Wells much to the relief of the hospital staff.

"So, a boy or a girl?" asked J.J sweeping his dark fringe out of his equally dark eyes. But it just flopped back into his eyes as always.

"Well, it obviously going to be a boy," remarked William convinced. Once, aunt Michelle had said that the baby was a good kicker; though, how she knew that was a mystery to him. Anywho, it was a 'good kicker' and that was enough for him to believe that it was a boy; they were good kickers, girls weren't.

"Nah ah," argued Annie crossing her arms. "It's gonna be a girl." 'cause girls were pretty and liked pink and played dollies and boys were just icky and got dirty.

"It's a boy," William shot back.

"A girl," Annie and Kim argued simultaneously.

"A boy!"

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

"Girl!"

"Okay okay!" yelled Willow over the noise. "Ya know what? That kid's gonna be what ever it wants to be."

"Yes," continued Tara nodding. "And right now we need to get dinner ready, so off upstairs all of you; get washed up, get changed and get back down here afterwards."

As a platoon they raced toward the stairs, Willow called to them, "Keep it down! I just got Nicky and Mischa to sleep!"

"Okay!" they all replied and crept upstairs quietly as one unit.


	5. Chapter 5

Apple pie life PART 5

The long table was now covered with plates and bowls of food, the table could easily fit all the children and the adults and still had room to spare. The six children talked animatedly with each other while helping Willow and Tara serve up the food. 

The two witches would have to take their friend's kids in for the night; they had both drawn the short straw and therefore had the job of putting up these six children including the ones that hadn't turned up yet. 

Willow and Tara smiled at each other as they sat down at the table with the kids, they always thought that having four kids together and raising them would be hectic and it was but not as much as they'd expected; they had given all the kids responsibilities to and they had worked together as a team which helped the witches a lot.

Besides seven-year-old Matt, who Willow had carried, and four-year-old Sammie, who Tara had carried, there was also ten-month-old Nicky, from Tara, and eight-month-old Mischa, from Willow.

Nicky was their second and youngest son, he looked exactly like Tara; dark blond hair and blue eyes; and the same physique. Then their was little Mischa, she was born two months premature thanks to an Apocalyptic demon fight she'd got caught in; so Meesh would always be a little smaller than any other kid her age, still she was as cute as a button and very quiet for a baby- usually they cried non-stop.

Mischa looked exactly like Willow, the same red hair, same green eyes, same pale skin, same smile and same skinny frame. Also, unfortunately, the same magic- whilst Matt and Nicky seldom lost control over their magic Mischa and Sammie's magic was easily set free- completely free.

Willow and Tara, with the help of Giles now held a Magic school for children with powers of any kind; demonic (if they weren't evil) and white magic, though Willow also did dark magic classes to prepare the kids for any 'dark-magic problems' . She taught them how to control what little (very little) dark magic they possess and to not let it control them.

She was against it at first but then Giles had pointed out that 'To beat the enemy you had to know it'.

Magic school classes were held anytime when regular school wasn't on, weekends, after school time, breaks and for under 6's.

It took up most of their time, but somehow Willow and Tara always managed to have time for each other and their bond remained strong, they couldn't be happier…except.

Willow frowned and looked at Matt concerned, since her little boy had started 5th Grade he'd withdrawn becoming quieter especially at school which the teachers had picked up on; she'd talk to him after dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

APPLE PIE LIFE PART 6

After dinner Willow pulled Matt over to the side so that she could talk to him without any interruptions; she sat on the sofa and pulled the young redhead onto her lap, "Okay," she started, looking at him. "Want to tell me what's upsetting you?"

Matt looked down and shrugged, "Nothin'." Willow nodded, she knew it wasn't going to be that easy. 

The redheaded witch pulled her son to her and hugged him, "Matt, you know you can tell me anything, right?" 

The boy sighed and nodded, eyes still downcast, "Yeah, I-I guess…" he looked away and across the room where J.J and Annie were chasing each other.

Willow followed his gaze, "Or if you don't want to tell me, you got your Momma to talk to and anyone else around here." 

Matt frowned, "Why? It w-won't help." 

"Sweetie, I- no one can help if you don't talk to them." He was getting picked on, she would have said the exact same thing to her parents if they'd bothered to ask or pay attention to her when she was being pushed around. "Who's pushing you around?"

He groaned unhappily, "You're going to tell the teachers AREN'T you? That N-NEVER helps you know, it'll STILL happen."

"Not doing anything about it won't help either," she remarked, she put a hand on his skinny shoulder and was about to say something else when he cringed in pain. Concerned, she pushed his sleeve up carefully and a sharp intake of breath told Matt that she was pretty darn shocked. 

She looked at the dark bruises and then at him and he gulped, her previously-green irises were now a dark shade of brown, "Who did it?" 

He closed his eyes, "S-some boys at school, they're in sixth g-grade." He heard his momma growl angrily.

Then his Momma was there too trying to get Mommy to calm down, probably a good thing; 'cause she could blow something up like Sammie always does.

"Willow, we'll deal with this thing another way," reasoned the other witch soothingly. "Not like this, what they're doing is cruel but their still just kids, okay?"

Several minutes later Tara had talked the redhead down and by then the other kids were staring in confusion as Willow's hair went red again instead of the dark brown it had been moments before.

J.J turned to William, "What was that all about?" 

"He told aunt Willow and Tara about the bullies," he responded relieved. "'bout bleedin' time, too."

J.J nodded knowingly, "Was it those guys who ran away from you?" he wouldn't be surprised.

William nodded, "Yeah, that was the forth time I saw them pickin' on him, I took care of it though…but they always came back afterwards."

J.J looked confused, "Why didn't you tell aunt Willow or Tara?" he would have if he'd known about it.

The blond sighed, "If Matt hadn't said anything by now I would have, I was going to get my dad to teach him to kick their a-

J.J raised an eyebrow at him, William stopped short of swearing, shrugged and said, "Butts, I meant butts." 

"You still goin' to?" he queried.

William smirked, "Sure…if aunt Willow doesn't get there first." Simon and his lackeys were sooo lucky aunt Tara could calm her down, his dad had told him about the time when some geek named…what was it? Warrick? Wayne? Warren, yeah that was it. The Warren guy hurt his aunt Tara about ten years ago and…well, his dad hadn't gone right into the detail but he'd hinted that the bone-head had certainly got what he'd deserved.

It must have been horrible though, his dad hardly ever held back on what Sunnydale could and had been like…I mean, man, the stories he'd heard we're enough to give anyone nightmares- even him, though he'd never admit that.

The strangest thing was that Warren's two former friends were his uncles, one of which was getting his second baby. When he'd asked Uncles Jonathan and Andrew about it he had soon wished he hadn't as the guys went on and on about Star Wars, though he'd gotten the gist of it.

Uncle Andrew and Uncle Jon had been bad, now they were redeeming themselves. Apparently, just like Darth Vader…and as if having one Sci-Fi nut wasn't enough now he had to deal with a three-year-old version of Uncle Andrew whose name happened to been named after Luke and Anakin Skywalker. He still laughed about that sometimes.

Anywho, if what they were saying was true William didn't have a problem with them; he known the guys his whole life and though they were annoying sometimes, actually most of the time, he still wanted them around,

Besides, if aunt Willow and Tara could forgive them why not anyone else? They'd been the most affected by Warren. Just Warren, technically the other two hadn't done anything except be stupid; the other guy had done the killing.

William now wondered whether or not uncle Andrew's second child would be a geek, he hoped not. It must be odd for the man's wife to be, currently, the only sane person in the family.

J.J poked him in the ribs playfully, "Now we wait and see how much trouble Simon and his guys are in." Hopefully a lot, if not- well, he and William would deal out their own ideas of punishment which would be a lot worse than a teachers.

20 minutes later

Willow and Tara had decided to get the teachers to look out for Matt while they also supported William's idea to train the boy self-defence.

Matt was hurt but secure in the knowledge that he'd soon be able to protect himself against the bullies without using magic.

Dawn dropped Luke Wells and Charlie Harris off at the Rosenberg house and had offered to help out, to which the two witches had happily accepted when Luke whacked Tara in the shin with his plastic light-saber yelling, "I Luke Skyawacka!" 

Willow smiled slightly as Luke tripped over 'Skywalker' as three-year-olds usually did and accepted six-month-old Charlie from Dawn before herding Luke to the lounge to get ready for bed.

Tara frowned, now how to put up ten kids. She turned to the redhead and said, "Okay, let's call everyone in so we can make sleeping arrangements."

The redhead nodded and went upstairs to collect the other kids, minus the babies of course.

"Okay," started Tara as soon as they got the seven kids to listen. "We got it all worked out, Matt will bunk with J.J in his room, Sammie, you and Mischa will share your room. William and Charlie will go in the guest room, Annie and Kim in Mischa's room, Luke in Nicky's room which Dawn will also be in and Nicky will be in our room."

There, all sorted!

After two hours of getting seven kids to brush their teeth and to change into their PJs Will, Tara and Dawn all collapsed into their beds and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Apple pie life chapter 7

Apple pie life chapter 7

The next day the gang took it in turns to visit the hospital, Jonathan and his two and half year old daughter, Cassandra, went first because the two men were closer to each other than the rest of the gang were to them and vice-versa. They came back a while later with the information that they had a new baby girl and Jonathan couldn't stop talking about how cute she was, she apparently had orange-coloured hair; almost red but not quite and large amber-brown eyes, pale skin and freckles.

They hadn't settled on a name yet and were choosing between: Leia, Kathryn, Sarah and Susannah, luckily for the nursing staff the couple weren't arguing over the name like they had last time.

Willow and Tara had gone next with Sammie and Matt in tow, they'd stopped off for lunch first because the two children were getting hungry; then after that they'd gotten to the hospital and found out that the new parents had settled with the name Susannah- or Susie as she would be called.

"THAT'S a baby!?" exclaimed Sammie in amazement. "But…it's real puny…and it kinda has a turnip-head." It did have a turnip-head, she couldn't remember Nicky being that small and titchy. Mischa had been REALLY small though, really tiny and I don't think that her mommies liked that 'cause they cried a lot and looked real sad. Mischa had been in a see-through box for AGES and had been in the hospital even longer. She still stayed in there sometimes; the last time her mommies had to give her to the hospital was last week, she's hardly ever at home and that made everyone sad.

Michelle laughed, "'Turnip-head' huh? I can still remember you being this small, Sammie. Susie will get bigger and before y'know it you'll be playing dollies with her."

The dark-blonde girl smiled sheepishly, "Heh."

Willow ruffled Sammie's hair which was easier to do now that it wasn't all tied up in ponytails; it fell down past her shoulder-blades and almost to her waist; the girl ducked her head slightly at the offending hand but beamed happily.

"So, has Susie Wells got a middle-name yet?" asked Willow looking at the little girl. She was so cute! She expected that the carrot-coloured hair would gradually turn strawberry-blonde because that's what Michelle's hair-colour was. Susie opened her eyes sleepily and looked in her direction, she could feel Tara behind her and heard her 'aaaw' of adoration.

The strawberry-blonde woman grinned, "Yeah, we decided on Kimberley. After my mom." The baby cooed quietly went back to sleep again.

"Aaww, she's asleep again," the adoration showed clearly on Michelle's face as she looked at her daughter. "Best let her sleep."

Willow took the little girl from her friend, leaned over the little bed and carefully put the baby down; then she covered her with a small, pink, cotton blanket. She walked away from the little bed to the much bigger one with her friend lying on it; the kids were peering at the baby intently.

Michelle suddenly looked exhausted, the grown ups in the room caught the look and realized that the woman needed to rest; Tara turned to her wife and nodded, then she looked at her kids, "Matt, Sammie, time to go."

Matt looked disappointed, "Do we have to?" his sister nodded agreeing.

"I wanna stay, momma," protested the four-year-old.

"No, your aunt Michelle needs to rest," said Willow firmly. "We'll come back in the morning." She grabbed her coat and hugged Michelle.

Sammie and Matt looked upset, then their aunt told them she wanted a hug from each of them, the oldest kid was hugged first and then looked cheerful as something was pressed into his hand; when he pulled away his aunt was smiling and he held 5 in his small, pale hand.

His little sister saw it and bounced slightly; she beamed as she was also pulled into a hug and given 5; "Thank you, aunt Missell."

Michelle smiled as the girl mispronounced her name, "You're welcome, now be good for your parents, okay."

Both the kids nodded eagerly, still beaming and were then taken out of the room; Willow looked down at Matt as she held his hand, "Keep that money safe, Matt. Honestly, your aunts and uncles do spoil you," she said not unhappily.

"We…we LIKE being spoiled," announced Sammie in childlike seriousness.

"Yeah," agreed Matt.

"We know," laughed Willow, she sent a grin at her wife and immediately received one back.

A few seconds passed, then Sammie spoke up as they left the hospital, "I'm hungwy."

Again?

Willow looked at Tara, "Pizza?" Tara nodded and they grinned again as the two children whooped and cheered.

"Yay! Pizza!" exclaimed Sammie, she barely noticed that a car window near to her had just cracked, but her parents did.

Tara sighed and leaned into her wife, "She can control it better now that she's in magic class."

"I know," Willow said. "Y'know what? When I was growing up I had no idea I was going to teach at a magic school for magical children." She opened the car door, still looking at her wife. "Weird how things work out."

"No kidding."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Ah, William?" said Matt cautiously. "Are you sure about this?" he stared up at his friend who was floating higher and higher up to the second storey window of Simon Holmes. "We could get into trouble."

A few birds twittered occasionally but that was the only sound in the other dark, silent night.

William Ryan glared down at him, "Stop being such a wuss, c'mon this is your chance. Shut 'im up and he'll never touch you again." His spiky-blond hair was slightly messier than usual after he'd landed in the bushes under his own window. "Float me up higher."

The redhead sighed, "Okay." He levitated his friend higher until he was looking through the window.

William smirked and then looked at Matt, "Sleeping like a baby." He opened the window and climbed through it, then he was out of Matt's sight.

Matt swallowed nervously and looked around, "Hope no one finds out about this." With that, he levitated himself up and followed his spiky-haired friend through the window.

* * *

"Gah!" Matt yelped as he stumbled over something, he didn't know what it was because the room was completely dark.

"Shut up," mumbled Will fiercely from a few feet in front of him.

But, it was too late.

"Who's that?" croaked a voice to Matt's right. "What's going on? Mmmph!" William clamped a hand roughly over Simon's mouth, which muffled any attempts at shouting for anyone.

William willed his face to shift into his vampric-game face and then glared at the bully menacingly.

Simon's eyes went wide with terror, "Mmph!" he struggled under Will's powerful grip and then conceded defeat before he looked at the yellow, demonic eyes of William Ryan.

"Stay away from him," he said coldly, his demonic face barely an inch away from the bully's pale one. "You touch Matt ever again and I'll KILL you, got it?"

Eyes wide, Simon nodded hastily.

Matt just blinked in amazement at the scene, his cousin was so cool! Still, wasn't there some way they could have sorted this all out without all the badness? It didn't matter now, but he'd always wonder.

"Good," muttered Will, still in game face. "I've already talked to your lackeys; so they won't be going near Matt either. It'll give you something to talk about."

He finally shifted back into his human face, then he smirked at the redhead triumphantly, "See, that's all there is to it." He inclined his head towards the window signaling that he wanted to go.

Matt glanced at Simon, who was now hiding under his bedcovers, and then nodded, he floated his friend out the window and then himself. He wondered what would happen if his parents or other members of his family found out about all this. He'd get into so much trouble, especially because he was out after dark and that was against the rules.

Neither he nor his other kid-friends were allowed out after dark, it was too dangerous. What with the demons and everything; still, maybe they'd never find out.

"Dude, let's go," snapped Will impatiently. Matt complied after he glanced up at the now-closed window of Simon Holmes' bedroom; he didn't think for a second that what they'd just done was a good thing.


	9. Chapter 9

William and Matthew walked off in different directions to their respective houses; Will's had more of a walk to his house so the seven year old had quickly found himself alone in the middle of the night.

Matt shivered, he hated the dark even more than usual at that moment without his parents to call; they didn't even know he was out of bed much less outside. He'd better get home quick or they'd notice.

He walked through the glare of a street light as he walked along the pavement; the brick walls he could see were covered in graffiti, he tried to read some of it but found that the writing was completely unintelligible.

Strange though, why would someone write on the wall so messily that no one could read it? Seemed stupid to him. He shrugged it off and then continued walking at a fast pace; he hoped that there weren't any monsters ready to jump out at him.

He walked faster, almost running until he rounded a corner and smacked into something solid and big. He bounced off whatever it was and was knocked back two steps, he looked up nervously and saw an untidy-looking man grinning down at him; he was weird, the man could barely stand still. Just kept swaying for some reason.

"Well, aren't you a cute kid," he slurred, grey eyes unfocussed. "You shouldn't be all on your own at night; gets dangerous 'round here."

The redhead gulped, "I-I'm going home." He wished that Will was still here, he'd feel better if he wasn't alone.

"Where you live?" the man asked slowly. "I'll walk you back."

Matt nodded, the man was an adult, "I think its a few blocks from here, but I dunno." Maybe the man had a car; no wait his parents always said to never talk to strangers and especially not to get into their cars.

"A-actually," the boy stammered. "I think I know where I live now." Maybe he'd leave him alone now.

"Great, I'll walk you back," he stated, still swaying a little. "Too dark ou' here for little boys to be walking around alone; could get taken." He leered slightly at the boy.

Matt shivered, he did NOT like that way the grown-up looked at him; maybe he was a demon, it didn't look like the man would go away- maybe he'd run away in a few minutes, "Okay."

With that, they fell into step with each other and continued on in silence. Then the man spoke up, "What's your name?"

"Matt," he replied hesitantly. "Matthew Rosenberg."

"I'm Kyle," he held his hand out unsteadily. Matt took it and jumped when Kyle pulled him closer to his side and wrapped his arm around him, fixing the boy to his side.

The man smelled of beer and cigarettes, like uncle Spike except on this man he could smell it more- he liked the smell on his uncle but not on this man because it was too strong and he was too near to the man.

They walked on and Kyle asked more questions, "How old are you?"

"Seven."

They passed an alleyway a second before Kyle stopped walking, Matt also stood still as he was still attached to the man's side; the boy sighed, "Why are we stopping? Home's over there somewhere…I think."

"Come in here," Kyle said, he pulled at the redhead firmly. "I wanna show you something really cool; you'll love it."

Interest piqued more than a little but then he remembered that he had to be home and in bed quick before his parents found out he was gone, "But-

Kyle pulled him into the alleyway, the redhead wondered what the 'cool' thing was; he just wanted to go home. Maybe he should use his magic on this man.

No, Momma always said to never use magic on the bullies and this man wasn't even a bully so he 'couldn't use his magic' even more.

Whatever Kyle was going to show he hoped he'd be quick; he didn't wanna get into trouble.

Matt looked at the man's shady, drunken smile and frowned anxiously; he wondered what kind of trouble he'd gotten himself into.

* * *

Please R & R!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Matthew looked away from Kyle and checked to see if there was any way he could get away from this man, he didn't know why he was such a 'fraidy-cat; his head said that he was just being a big baby but his stomach said to get away from this man fast.

He scowled at himself, he was such a wuss.

Kyle was now kneeling in front of him after he'd taken him deeper into the alley, the man brushed Matt's red hair back and then said, "Close your eyes."

Matt frowned, "Why?"

"'cause it's a surprise," explained Kyle grinning. "I'll tell you when to open them.

The redhead sighed in resignation, though he was kinda curious as to what the 'surprise' was, "Okay." He closed his eyes…and waited…and waited…and waited, quickly getting tired of this he slit one eye open and saw that Kyle had unfastened his jeans, which were kinda old, he had an odd smirk on his face and in front of the two of them there was a puddle on the ground but Matt didn't know what it was.

Probably just water, but it wasn't raining; and hadn't for a long time.

Matt's half-open eye peered at Kyle as the man turned his attention away from his jeans and focused on Matt's own drawstring pants. His stomach sent him warning signals as the man pulled the bow out of its tie and loosened the pants.

Kyle touch his jeans and groaned, though Matt didn't know why, "W-what are you doing?"

"Just wait, but don't open your eyes yet," he replied.

He jumped as Kyle yanked at the pants hard bringing them down to his ankles, his stomach gave a sickening jolt and adrenaline was released into his system as the man grabbed his hip tightly, the redhead's eyes shot open and his sent the man flying backwards into a wall- his jeans undone but still up.

Wasn't s'posed to use magic on people…

Matt shakily wrenched his pants back up and fled back the way he'd come. He didn't know what Kyle had wanted to do but he knew that it wasn't anything good.

All he wanted to do was get back home and have his Mommy and Momma hug him, he wiped the tears that were running down his cheeks, away and kept on running.

He felt the magic and adrenaline coursing through his system and suddenly he knew how to get home.

* * *

Willow groaned sleepily as someone shook her slightly, "Go 'way." Who would want to wake her up at this time of the night?

"But mommy, Matt's gone'd away."

The redhead's eyes shot open and she saw the fuzzy outline of her four-year-old daughter in the darkness; she sat up, "Okay, sweetie." She turned to Tara and shook her.

"Matt's gone," Tara sat up quickly. "He's not in his room."

Willow climbed out of bed and lifted Sammie up into her arms, the embossment of 'Piglet' stared out at her from her child's night-dress; Tara walked out of the room quickly and Willow followed her.

A few seconds later they were staring at the empty room, empty bed of their oldest child.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Matt ran around the corner and almost tripped over; he slowed to a stop and tried to get his breath back. He turned around nervously and scanned the area around him; that man wasn't following him.

He closed his eyes in relief, still panting, and started walking back home; he didn't want to think about what had happened. He just wanted to get to bed and forget it.

As he walked home he failed to notice footsteps coming from behind him; he was wondering if his parents were awake or not, what if they checked his room?

He sighed, he'd better start running again; he was almost home.

The redhead broke into a sudden run, still failing to notice the now quickening footsteps behind him. He passed through a block of light from a lamp-post and then was covered in the darkness of shadows as he carried on.

Almost there, a little further; he frowned as the footsteps met his ears- they weren't his; they were out-of-sync with his and were a little louder. How had he not noticed them before?

He ran faster, was it Kyle? He wanted to turn back and look but he always saw on television how people running often lost their footing and tripped if they weren't looking where they were going.

So he kept running; he could see his house. He was relieved to find that all the lights in the house were on. In his distraction he didn't realize that he had slowed a little and the person behind him had started sprinting up to him.

He did, however, notice the hand clamping around his mouth and the familiar stench of cigarettes and beer; he also noticed the damp rag that was covering his mouth and nose.

Matt struggled and breathed in; the rag smelled weird; his head span and then everything went dark.

* * *

Kyle scooped the boy up into his arms and smirked; the boy, a witch or not, was going to wish he'd never tried to run from him. Nobody ran from Kyle; especially if he liked them.

* * *

Willow chewed her thumbnail nervously, she turned around to look at the telephone and then looked at her wife, "They should be here any minute," she muttered.

Tara looked rather pale as she clung on Sammie like a lifeline, "H-he'll be o-okay."

The redhead smiled weakly, her wife sounded like she was trying to convince herself of that; what if he wasn't okay? What if-

The doorbell ran throughout the house; Willow sprinted for the door and almost ripped it off its hinges getting it open; their friends all stood there. They looked worried.

Willow let them into the house, she frowned as she saw the way Spike and Buffy were looking at their son.

JJ was present as well as William, Annie and Kim; it looked like Shane had stayed back to look after the kids.

"Have you found him yet?" asked Buffy in a strange voice.

Willow shook her head, "No."

Buffy glared at William, "Well?"

William looked guiltily up at his two aunts and said, "Me and Matt went out of the house for a while."

"What!?" exclaimed the redhead. Tara just stared.

William cringed, "We went to the house that the bullies were in- you know, the guys that beat Matt up all the time? We just went there to scare them. And we did. Then we walked home."

Buffy glared, "Separately, alone…in the dark!"

William sighed, "Matt's a witch…I thought he'd be okay!"

JJ looked at him, "Well, he's not. He never came home, so…"

Annie and Kim looked at the blond solemnly and then at each other; they looked pretty freaked out.

Willow had trouble breathing around the anger and fear, she looked at William as though he might have killed her son, "How could you?"

William looked away from her disappointed and angered eyes, "'m sorry."

Willow felt her wife's hand on her arm, she glared at the wall to the left silently.

Tara held onto her daughter tightly; the little girl had already fallen asleep after almost an hour of being awake, "But Annie and Kim…they know w-where he is, right?"

The twins shook their head, "We tried…

…but we can't find him," finished Annie. "Sorry Aunt Tara."

"Yeah, sorry," echoed Kim glumly.

Willow felt herself go cold, she only way that those girls wouldn't be able to sense him was if he was already…

Dead.


End file.
